I Fall For You
by Thirteenth.Scepter
Summary: Change takes time. So does Lily adjusting to the fact that she might actually like a certain bespectacled boy. So what if James asks her out...and she turns him down? Pain and eventual acceptance follow behind. A series of songfics. Rated T for language


**AN: So. This was a little fic I made completely on a limb, based on the song Over and Over by Three Days Grace. It's not my best, and I actually thought it was quite choppy. So, read, review, and enjoy!! DD**

**Disclaimer: The song and the characters are NOT MINE. Yep. Not mine...as in…someone else's.**

--

_I feel it everyday it's all the same_

_It brings me down but I'm the one to blame_

_I've tried everything to get away_

_So here I go again, chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

_Over and over_

_Over and over I fall for you_

_Over and over_

_Over and over, I try not to_

--

Gorgeous auburn hair. Startling green eyes. Pale, but perfect skin.

She was amazing.

And she was sure as hell never going to love him. Not yet, at least. He'd been waiting it out, until the opportune moment.

James stared at the Head Girl, Lily Evans, taking in every feature, every habit. Time was against him, he knew. The final Hogsmeade visit was fast approaching, as was the end of the school year. He had to ask her now.

Lily Evans scribbled one last note on a piece of parchment, and then placed it on top of the others. Glancing towards her fellow Head, she grinned. "Well? All done. Now all we have to do is take to Dumbledore, and..." she trailed off, frowning. "James? Are you okay?" He was staring at her, eyes glazed over, in some sort of trance. She snapped her fingers. "Earth to James?" she said, loudly. "Hello?"

James blinked quickly. "Oh, right. Sorry, Lily," he mumbled apologetically, relishing the sound of her name on his tongue. Lily cocked her head to the side.

"Really, James. Are you alright? You seem out of character tonight." James just shrugged, as Lily stared at him doubtfully. _If only she knew..._

"It's nothing." Smiling, Lily finally accepted his answer. She began to gather up their papers.

--

_It feels like everyday stays the same_

_It's dragging me down and I can't pull away_

_So here I go again, chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

_Over and over_

_Over and over I fall for you_

_Over and over_

_Over and over I try not to_

_Over and over_

_Over and over you make me fall for you_

_Over and over_

_Over and over you don't even try_

--

"Alright," she said, getting up with the stack of parchment in hand. "I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight, James." James muttered, "Goodnight."

It was now or never.

"Lily!" She turned.

"Yes?"

James walked up to her. "Hogsmeade is tomorrow," he stated quietly.

Lily grinned, her eyes twinkling. "Oh, yes. I can't wait!"

James nodded. "I still love you, Lily," he blurted out.

Lily let out a small "Oh!" of surprise. Or maybe disgust. Or hatred…or…or…he didn't want to think about it.

Blast it all. He shouldn't have said that. He realized that the instant he said it…that he should never have done so. Bloody hell. She was going to murder him alive.

Lily's eyes drifted to the ground, her face apologetic. She looked up, finally, placing her hand on James'.

James inwardly grinned, surprised that Lily Evans was touching his hand - with no violent repercussions.

The redhead in front of him smiled. "James, I've gotten to know you loads this year. You're not the bigheaded prat who only enjoyed playing pranks on girls that I thought you are. I enjoy spending time with you, and we've become great friends. Don't you agree?" James nodded slowly, and Lily shifted on the couch.

There was a short, awkward silence. James was feeling cheerier. Maybe she wasn't going to murder him.

"I think you know what I mean," she said finally, squeezing his hand. James nodded again. _I think I do._

With that, she got up. Hesitantly, James did too.

"Well," he said.

"Well," she said softly, leaning towards him...closer...closer...

And pulled him into a hug. A completely friendly non-romantic hug.

Ouch.

Unsure of what to do, James hugged back, finally understanding her true intentions.

_Just friends_, he thought bitterly. They were nothing more, in her opinion. And wasn't that the one that truly mattered?

All that he'd done to change – the absence of his pranking, the sudden burst of responsibility, and it felt like nothing to him now.

But no. It wasn't nothing. It was something. Hadn't he made progress?

He had.

And if just friends was all she wanted, he'd accept it.

--

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_

_I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead_

_I know what's best for me, but I want you instead_

_I'll keep on wasting all my time_

_Over and over_

_Over and over I fall for you_

_Over and over_

_Over and over I try not to_

_Over and over_

_Over and over you make me fall for you_

_Over and over_

_Over and over you don't even try to_

--

**AN: Well, there ya go.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. I've been feeling badly about my writing currently (especially the "Flesch Kincaid Grade Level" on this story is a pathetic 3.0, and my usual writing is up in the 8s and 9s xDD), so any feedback would be luffed and cherished.**

**Also, I was thinking about continuing in into a three chapter story, each a songfic, where Lily would eventually say yes to James. D Because I simply cannot stand anything less.**

**So…I'm going to bother you once again…please review?**


End file.
